


Burn With Me

by Glinda



Series: Sappho Quotes Prompt Table [7]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: If Patty is going to burn out, then there’s no one she’d rather burn with





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in September for the prompt - Sappho #7. you burn me

Holtz is not like anyone else that Patty has ever met. She doesn’t talk like other people, she doesn’t think like other people, she doesn’t act like other people.

Holtz does not give a damn what anyone else thinks of her, beyond that, doesn’t even seem to notice what other people think of her, except in one specific area which is oddly enough in the bedroom. Someone at some point has clearly taught her that orgasms for everyone is important and Holtzmann has gone out and learned how to be really good at giving orgasms and at knowing exactly how to get her own.

On the one hand its really quite refreshing. (Holtzmann is kind of the platonic ideal of that cliché of lesbian sex being more honest and upfront about communicating desire.) On the other hand Patty thinks she might actually immolate from the way that her Holtzy sets her alight with desire, makes her feel consumed with it, as though she could eat her girlfriend alive.

Sometimes Patty feels like she should tell Holtz to stop, that she can’t possibly have another orgasm, that their bodies can’t possibly contain this much desire, this much heat, this much passion. She knows though that Jillian would only take it as a challenge, would look up from between her thighs with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous expression and Patty would be powerless to resist her.

If Patty is going to burn out, then there’s no one she’d rather burn with.


End file.
